The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cleome plant, botanically known as Cleome hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Incleninro’.
The new Cleome plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Cleome plants with spineless stems, large flowers and flower sterility.
The new Cleome plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2010, of a proprietary selection of Cleome hybrida identified as code number Cl 10 6-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of the Cleome hybrida identified as code number 10-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cleome plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in April, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cleome plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Cleome plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.